


The First To Know

by thefalloftheauthor (egosoffire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/thefalloftheauthor
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post where it was suggested jokingly that Anderson was Greg's date.Drabble - Greg Lestrade has a date with Anderson.Teeny, tiny TST spoilers, but hardly noticable.





	

“Hi.”

Greg walks up to the restaurant and Anderson – Phillip, damn it, it’s going to be hard to get used to that – is waiting. He looks nervous, which is actually charming in an odd way.

The date had almost been a joke at first.

“Hello,” Greg murmurs, recalling how they’d joked about it when Anderson transferred departments. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Come on,” Anderson had urged a few weeks earlier, when they discussed the transfer at the pub. “You may miss me, but now that you’re not my superior we can go on a date to make up for it.”

“A date?”

“Typically when two people do something in hopes of developing a romantic relationship.”

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“If you’re willing.”

Now, they were at a restaurant on a real date.

“No you’re not late,” Ander-Phillip says. “I got the table. C'mon.”

They sit down at the table and Greg looks over. It’s obvious that the man put a lot of effort into getting ready. He was clean shaven, his button down shirt dark blue, nice and crisp. He looked good.

“What are you staring at?”

“Sorry. You look really nice.”

“You mean that?” Phillip asks in reply, hesitantly. “Really?”

“Of course I do,” he replies.

“Oh…I…I wasn’t sure that you- I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted to go out with me. It was…”

“I don’t go out with someone unless I want to,” Greg replies, laughing. “Now open your menu already.”

He had been a bit nervous about this date, but as it would turn out – he can already tell it’s a good idea.

“Hey,” he says with a grin, thinking of Sherlock’s theorizing, “you don’t have any deep, dark secrets do you?”

“Trust me, Greg – if I did, it wouldn’t be Sherlock deducing things to tell you; no, you’d be the first to know.”


End file.
